


Home Is Where You Are(J'onn)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Martian Manhunter (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Culture, Cooking, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mars, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Movie Night, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - Can you write a Martian Manhunter (John) x female Martian! Reader oneshot, where he and his girlfriend adopted John's baby M'gann and moved to Earth?





	Home Is Where You Are(J'onn)

After the man I love and I went to earth joined the Justice League and M'gann started a team with team members who are teenagers her age we moved to Star City. J'onn, M'gann and I bought a house away from the city for privacy to be ourselves. M'gann and I changed to our human form's going to buy new clothes and decorations for the house. I grabbed things that reminded of home. I saw M'gann looking at a superman shirt I read her mind

-"if only there was a way I could help him"

-"perhaps mabye being his friend for starters" I said in her mind 

She smiled looking at me I touched her face she wrapped her arms around me 

-"you always know what to say" 

-"I truly try now let us see what the famous ice-cream taste like" 

She smiled that day we went home we decorated the house and cooked 

"when will dad be home?" 

"as soon as he's done with work and the League" 

"seems like such a long time from now" 

"tell you what. Why don't we finish up cooking and watch a movie?" 

She smiled we sat on the couch with blankets eating ice-cream and the food we cooked. I put on a movie M'gann wrapped her arm's around mine slowly drifting to sleep..... I feel J'onn reading my mind I thought of the times we had together. I opened my eye's seeing his face he gently smiled I cupped his cheeks. He kissed me 

"Aww and gross" M'gann said 

I laughed J'onn smiled and hugged her 

"I'm glad you had a wonderful day" 

"I did" she yawned 

She stood up and walked to her room 

-"sleep well mom and dad" 

-"sleep soundly M'gann" we said

J'onn and I walked to our room we moved the covers laying in bed he cupped my cheeks I did the same to him. Seeing each other's memories, our love he kissed me 

"I am found of what you have done with our home"

"thank you though I know it well never be like it was before" 

"as long as I have you and our daughter I am home"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
